Just Be Friends
by Nieme
Summary: Kaito y Luka ya no sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro, "¿Porque la cague?" pensaba Kaito mientras que Luka sollozaba. Fanfic de comedia, pasen y lean. A pedido de karenanzora 90.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola~! ¡Bueno, después de milenios de estar diciendo que haré los pedidos, aquí esta uno! Se que es el segundo, lo se. Pero es que por ahora es la única canción que eh oído antes. ¡Pero si haré el otro pedido! No se preocupen~ c:

Ok, aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten:

_¡Ni vocaloid ni Just Be Friends es mío! Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretener, shalala shalala._

* * *

**=Parodia= Por el simple hecho de ser una canción de ruptura no significa que no pueda ser un fanfic de comedia.**

Luka se encontraba devastada en el sofá de su sala, su novio, Kaito, estaba junto con ella, los dos no se podían mirar a los ojos, Luka estaba en posición "Me hago bola" mientras poco a poco sollozaba, mientras que Kaito miraba el piso en plan "Amo mis zapatos" mientras que sus manos estaban en sus piernas mientras pensaba '¿Por qué la cague?'.

Hace unos minutos, los dos novios estaban viendo una película de acción, con bombas, autos chocados, explosiones, escenas gore y algo de romance, pero apenas si había. Luka estaba como un hombre que mira fútbol mientras apoyaba a los protagonistas a explotar cosas '¡Vamos, explota a ese auto con esa perra!' decía constantemente con su camisa de 'Look me hapiness' y a Levi de Shingeki No Kyojin en él. Por otra parte, Kaito estaba ahí y allá soltando gritos y diciendo '¡Que- feo!' mientras abrazaba a Luka, tenia un suéter 'color salmón' pero todos sabían que era rosa y unos pantalones rasgados.

-¡Hay mi amor mejor quita eso! Esta bien- feo... -Dijo el "Bien feo" al estilo fresa, obviamente, nuestro querido Kaito.

-¡Vamos cariño, déjame verla completa! Ademas hoy me quedare todo el día contigo si me dejas ¿sí? ¿sí cariñó? -Intento rogar Luka.

-Kaito suspiro- Esta bien... solo por ti...

-¡Yey! ¡Gracias, gracias! -Dijo Luka mientras le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Kaito.

Después de la película donde Kaito no dejo de gritar como imbécil, los dos tórtolos se fueron al parque y empezaron a disfrutar del paisaje. Los dos se querían mucho y lo admitían, aunque en el paso de los años los dos ya no tenían la misma relación. Luka siempre había estado en una relación libre, pero ahora estaba en una relación formal, algo que hasta ahora había experimentado. Y Kaito, bueno, para él era su primera relación con alguien (Decía que era porque 'Mi sensualidad mata a los mil dioses, por lo que hicieron que a la vista de todos pareciera feo').

Los dos sentían que su amor murió en los restos de una hamburguesa, no solo la hamburguesa tenía su significado.

* * *

Ese día donde Kaito había ido de compras con su mejor amigo Gakupo, al que le contaba todo y siempre iba a su casa para darse un pequeño retoque en sus uñas. Mientras estaban en una tienda de juegos portátiles. Vio como una linda chica entraba, esa chica era Luka.

-Wey, Mira, una chica entro aquí... -Dijo Gakupo mientras señalaba discretamente a Luka.

-Oh mira que linda es wey... ¡Iré a hablar con ella! -Dijo Kaito mientras iba con Luka.

-¡No te creas wey! Puede que ya tenga novio...

-¡No me preocupa! ¡Seré el pu*o! -Dijo Kaito poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y corriendo hacía Luka, aunque cuando se acercaba más disminuyo el paso haciendo creer 'No estoy interesado en ti, soy Gay'. Luka tenia una camisa que decía 'Un gay esta a mi lado' y sarcásticamente la flecha que tenia apuntaba a Gakupo, que estaba algo cerca mirando el espectáculo.

-Este... -Dijo Luka mientras veía a Kaito como si tuviera un mapache en la cabeza, y así era concreta mente, Kaito tenía un mapache en la cabeza mientras que el pobre estaba gritando 'AYUDA ME TIENE UN MAPACHE' he intentaba cómica mente quitarse al mapache de encima.

¿La razón por el mapache en la cara de este 'sexy' Kaito? Fácil, una señora ya vieja iba pasando con su ornitorrinco mascota cuando ¡ta-da! Apareció un mapache que intento atacar al ornitorrinco, pero la señora sabia karate, imagínense, una señora de 50 años dándole un golpe de karate a un mapache. El pobre mapache (solo quería amor) fue a parar a la cabeza de Kaito.

-¡Ayuda! -Gritaba Kaito.

-¡No te preocupes extraño desconocido, voy a ayudarte! -Grito Luka y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba, como si estuviera en una guerra y el mapache fuera un soldado mafioso con rabia. Luka fue hacía la señora con su ornitorrinco y le grito:- ¡Venga para acá! Está un maldito mapache en la cara de un tipo que parece Gay ¡Ayuda!

-No se preocupe mija' ¡Yo golpeo a ese tal mapache! -Dijo la señora con orgullo.

La señora fue hacía Kaito que aun después de todo seguía cómica mente con el mapache en su cara, luego golpeo al mapache con todas sus fuerzas y este se empezó a convulsionar y a saltar espuma por la boca.

-¿T-Tenía rabia...? ¡El pu*o mapache tenía rabia! -Dijo Kaito mientras con sus brazos extendía las manos en dirección al mapache (su forma de señalar).

-Jaja... No te mordió ¿verdad? -Pregunto Luka por si acaso.

-Creo que no... ¿quieres ir por una hamburguesa?

* * *

Ah.. como si ese día fuera hace dos años. Pero ahora Kaito no sentía lo mismo... "¿Como no la cago?" pensaba.

-Hey... Luka... volvamos a casa ¿sí? -Dijo Kaito nervioso.

-Oh, claro, vamos. -Dijo Luka.

Los dos fueron a la casa de Luka, donde vivía Kaito también, porque 'tener un departamento con tu novia es mas barato'. Luka se acomodo en el sofá de inmediato mientras que Kaito cerraba la puerta de entrada y luego miro serio a esta Luka, su mirada 'seria' era como la de Naegi de Danganronpa cuando decía '¡Te equivocas!'.

-Tenemos que hablar...

-Ya estas hablando, imbécil.

-¡Ya no siento lo mismo! -Hizo una pose exagerada mientras aparecía una luz imaginaria que estaba arriba de Kaito.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Lo mismo de qué? ¿De tu masculinidad? No te preocupes, ¡Jamas la tuviste! -Bromeo Luka.

-De nuestra relación... creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo...

-No me estés jugando una broma, Kaito -Dijo seria- Tu y yo sabemos que nos amamos.

-Vamos, admítelo -Hizo una pausa- Los dos... ya no debemos seguir juntos.

-Tal vez sea algo cierto pero... -Luka se hizo bola- ¿Por qué tenias que decirlo ahora?

-Creía que era el momento adecuado -Kaito se sentó.

-Ya veo...

Kaito empezó a cantar una canción que Luka jamas había oído- Just be friends... All we gotta do...

-¿Qué estas cantando? -Luka intento no llorar.

-Nuestra canción... -Siguió cantando- Just be friends... I'ts time to say goodbye...

Luka le siguió el juego- Just be friends All we gotta do... -Aunque Luka no la conocía, se la aprendió de memoria, como si la hubiera oído desde niña.

-Just Be Friends -Canto Kaito.

-Just Be Friends -Añadió Luka y los dos empezaron a reír.

Después de eso, los dos con lagrimas en los ojos, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos en esos dos últimos años, cuando Luka aprendió a cocinar y prendió la cocina en fuego, cuando los dos fueron a París y se encontraron con la señora y su ornitorrinco, cuando era la fiesta de Kaito y la temática era de payasos y globos. Y los dos compartiendo un globo en esa fiesta...

Sin duda alguna, los dos debían irse. Pero simplemente no se dijeron una sola palabra más. Y se fueron por caminos diferentes. Atesorando los recuerdos y la nostalgia.

* * *

¡Fin! Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren algo mas 'serio' entonces díganme. Como dije, haré también el otro pedido. Ademas de otras cosillas de aquí y haya.

Pongan reviews si quieren que siga con esto (puedo hacer segundo capitulo, pero hasta ahí) si no hay reviews entonces le pondré en estado completo, aunque si hay un review después entonces hago el segundo capitulo xD

Nieme fuera~ adiós~


	2. ¡Party Hard!

¡Hola~! He aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les encante, si no: ¡Mueran que lo hice con amor! :c Ok ya xD

Aquí varias respuestas a los reviews~

**nekoneko99: **¡Claro que puedo hacer tu pedido! Solo que con varias cosas:

1.- Tienes que esperar un poco, aun me falta terminar este fic y empezar otro pedido que tenia, cuando termine podre hacer el tuyo sin problemas.

2.- Tienes que decirme si lo quieres basada de alguna canción o que lo haga original, cualquiera de las dos esta bien, no me es problema.

3.- Esta seria la primera ¡primera! vez que hago un fic yaoi, así que si no sale totalmente como querías, por favor dime para que perfeccione mis fics yaoi.

Atentamente: yo :

Sin mas que decir, empecemos u3u

* * *

Luka se la estaba llevando a todo dar en Tokio, Japón, en su aniversario de ruptura con Kaito hace dos años. Y cuando digo de ''A todo dar" me refiero que en su departamento, con sus ojos llorosos y comiendo pudin de chocolate mientras veía una novela romántica.

- ¡Eso es falso, no van a durar! -Decía Luka.

Después de varios minutos (horas) de estar así, se levanto solo para una cosa: Ir por otro pudin, mientras estaba en la cocina decidiendo si va por otra ronda de pudin o come unas palomitas, sonó el timbre, mientras Luka hacía un gesto de estar molesta y abría la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? -Pregunto irritada, mientras veía quien era.

- Que linda forma de invitarme a pasar... -Dijo una voz de mujer mientras entraba al departamento.

- Jaja, que graciosa, Miku. Por favor, si no notas estoy en un momento de tristeza, ¿podrías irte? -Dijo Luka mientras sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta y se balanceaba de un lugar a otro.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Es noche de chicas, ¿apoco no quieres ir a la discoteca? ¡sera divertido! ándale, ¿sí? -Rogó Miku.

- Hum... déjame pensar... ¡no!

- Uff... ya que... entonces no quieres ir conmigo y con Rin, Neru, Gumi y Haku... y ya que estaban en el auto...

- ¡Ok, ok, ya! Vamos... -Bufo molesta Luka.

- ¡Genial! Vístete y nos vamos, apúrate, estaremos esperando afuera.

Luka se fue a su cuarto, se puso lo primero que encontró ''decente", y se fue afuera de su edificio para ir al auto de Miku, donde, efectivamente, estaban Gumi, Haku, Neru y Rin. Las saludo y empezaron su viaje en silencio.

- Entonces... Luka... ¿cómo te va con tu ''novio"? ¿estas en contacto con él? -Pregunto Gumi.

Todas fulminaron con la mirada a Gumi, Luka bajaba la mirada.

- Pues... en realidad no... -Confeso Luka.

- ¡Deberías hacerlo! -Soltó Gumi, que en ese mismo instante se tapaba la boca.

- Ajam... -Dijo Rin intentado cambiar de tema- ¡Miren! ¡ya casi llegamos!

Todas pusieron una cara de felicidad y miraron por la ventana, como el auto de Miku tenia una ventana arriba, Gumi se subió para que el viento empujara su cabello verde, mientras tenia una sonrisa victoriosa por haber ganado en el juego de disparejo que habían hecho las chicas, y después en el piedra, papel o tijeras.

Llegaron unos minutos después y todas se bajaron, aunque Luka tenia cara de ''Odio mi vida". Gumi se acerco a ella y le paso su teléfono.

- ¡Mira! Aquí puedes encontrar a cualquier pende... digo, a tu novi... ¡a tu ex-novio! -Dijo Gumi con una sonrisa.

- Oh, gracias... -Dijo Luka y marco un número, estuvo esperando hasta que alguien contesto.

* * *

**KAITO:**

Era el aniversario mío y el de Luka, hace dos años que cortamos y cuando lo hicimos, viaje a Tokio a conseguir un trabajo que sea ''sensual" al final encontré uno en un Vocaloid Burger. Pero ese día estaba en mi departamento y oí el timbre de entrada.

- ¡Dejen que maldiga este día! -Masculle mientras abría la puerta, Gakupo estaba ahí.

- ¡Heeey!

- ¡Heeeeey!

- ¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Hey, Girl! -Dijo él.

- ¡Hey, Girl! -Dije yo mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Cómo estas, nene? -Me pregunto.

- ¡Re-Feo! ¡Odio este día! -Hice pucheros.

- ¿Por qué nene? -Se quedo en silencio pensando- ¡Aaah! ¡Ya! ¡Nene, no te pongas triste! Paso hace dos años.

- ¡Pero la sigo queriendo!

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te parece una noche de chicos, eh? ¡Llamare a Len, Oliver y demás chicos!

- Bueno... pero solo porque eres tu...

- ¡Sabría que aceptarías!

Gakupo me espero en la entrada mientras me cambiaba, cuando estaba listo pasamos por Oliver, Kiyoteru y Len, la íbamos a pasar muy bien era lo que pensaba, hasta que recibí una llamada de la chica de la que me había enamorado... Gumi, era mi nuevo amor, con su voz angelical, su inocencia, su poca cordura por las canciones que canta... la amaba.

- _¿Hola? ¿Gumi? _-Dije emocionado, pero lo que me sorprendió fue no encontrar la voz de Gumi, si no la de Luka ¡Luka!

_- ¿Kaito..? Hola..._ -Dijo Luka.

_- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿verdad? ¿donde estas ahora? ¿tienes empleo? ¿podría visitarte?_

_- ¡No me hagas tantas preguntas! Sí, hace mucho que no nos vemos, vivo en Tokio, tengo un empleo en una empresa y cuando quieras puedes visitarme... ¿eso es todo?_

_- Sí, ¡Wow, yo también vivo en Tokio! Y dime... ¿haces algo hoy?_

_- ¡Ja! ¿Quieres ligarme en nuestro aniversario de ruptura? Por favor, lo siento, no puedo hoy, estoy con unas amigas._

_- Pues... bueno, ja, ja, creo que si... ¡te dejo, adiós!_ -Dije nervioso colgando el teléfono.

* * *

**LUKA**

¿Qué le pasaba a ese imbécil? ¿Por qué me colgó así, sin más? ¿No me quiere? Y lo mas importante de todo... ¿Qué hacía Gumi con su teléfono?

- Bueno, gracias Gumi por dejarme usar tu teléfono, por cierto, ¿Cómo tienes el teléfono de Kaito? -Dije.

- ¡Oh! Trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo, ¿Jamás te dije?

- No... jamas me dijiste nada... -Dije _algo_ enojada.

- Oh, lo siento por no decirte... ¿entramos? -Dijo, note que estaba nerviosa ¿Con quien cree que se metía?

Las dos entramos a el edificio, que no sabía que carajos era o de que trataba, era un ''antro" como decían varios, con música a todo volumen que te entra a los riñones (todos dicen que es genial pero a mi me desagrada), un montón de chicas levantando sus vasos al aire, chicos que ligaban con las chicas, el DJ que ponía cualquier canción al azar, odiaba ir a los antros, pero aun así, según Miku ''Es la mejor forma de olvidar a un chico".

Al cabo de un rato empece a rondar como idiota por ahí hasta que por fin visualice a Miku y las demás.

- ¡Oigan! -Grite.

- ¡Luka, Gumi! -Dijo Miku bailando y como no, alzando su vaso al aire; por un momento se me había olvidado que Gumi iba conmigo.

- ¡Miku! -Grito Gumi.

- Ah... Miku... -Me acerque hacía ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Luka? ¡Te vez desanimada! Vamos, estamos en una fiesta... -Dijo Neru.

- No es nada de eso... me siento mal, eso es todo... -Dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza, irritada.

- No me digas que sigues pensando en la anciana y su ornitorrinco... ya te he dicho que alguna vez tenían que morir... -Dijo Rin.

- ¡Tampoco es eso...! Solo... iré a tomar aire, espérenme, no tardare mucho...

Miku se acerco a mi, sospechando- ¡Cuidado...! -Susurro- ¡Aquí hay...! -Se acerco- ¡Japoneses!

- ¿En serio? -Dije con sarcasmo- ¿En la capital de Japón hay japoneses? ¡Ba, que tonterías dices!

- Ja, ja, ya vete a tomar aire...

- ¡Esta bien~!

Mientras que intentaba encontrar la salida, entonces por accidente, después de chocar varias veces con varios chicos y chicas, me caí y todos me pisoteaban las manos y las piernas. Intentaba levantarme, pero era inútil, como que todos estaban en mi contra.

- ¡Dejen de pisotearme! -Exclame al final y me levante, ofendida.

Después de esa escena, pude encontrar la salida de emergencia y salí, solo que no me esperaba nada de lo que sucedería después...

* * *

**KAITO**

Pasamos a una discoteca y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de enfrente, Gakupo me dio un golpe de karate.

- ¡¿Qué-haces?!

- ¡Iba a abrir la puerta!

- ¡No podemos entrar por aquí!

- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Para eso es!

- ¿Qué acaso no entiendes nada? ¡Nadie se espera que entremos por la salida de emergencia!

- ¡estas loco! ... ¡es la idea mas genial del mundo!

- No se amigos... -Dijo Kiyoteru- No me parece buena idea...

- ¡Oh, vamos! -Grito Len- ¡Es una fantástica idea! ¿cierto, Oliver?

- Hm... bueno, si todos lo dicen...

- ¡Entonces, vamos! -Por fin dijo Gakupo y nos guío a todos a la salida de emergencia.

* * *

**NARRADOR**

_Y ahí, cuando Kaito abrió la puerta..._

_Luka estaba ahí..._

_¿Qué harán estos dos?_

_¡Descubran lo en el próximo capitulo!_

_¿Qué? ¿Querían más? ¡No me digan a mí, yo solo soy el narrador!_

**_Nieme:_**_ ¡Podrías dejar menos sospecha!_

_¡Tú eres la que escribe esto!_

**_Nieme:_**_ Este..._

_¡Así que TÚ eres la responsable de mi existencia!_

**_Nieme:_**_ ¡Cállate o no te pago!_

_¡No me pagas, soy producto de TÚ imaginación, solo una fantasía!_

**_Nieme: _**_¡Te voy a despedir!_

_¡No, por favor! ¡Tengo tres hijos!_

**_Nieme:_**_ -Suspira- Bueno, eso es todo. Adiós, hasta el próximo capitulo~ Lo siento por la tardanza._


	3. Gerardo

¡Bueno, aquí el capitulo! Siempre me tardo en subir nuevo capitulo...

**Narrador: **¿y yo? ¿nadie me quiere a mí?

¡No seas nene, que tu tendrás parte de la historia!

**Narrador: **Si, claro... ¿Y si pones mas personajes? ¡Funcionaria!

¿De que hablas?

**Narrador: **¡Si! Un personaje ''Occ", ya sabes. ¡De tu cabecita!

¿Mi cabeza? Bueno... ya que...

**Narrador: **Así tendrías un sello para tu trabajo~

¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Lo haré!

**Narrador: **Genial, empieza la historia.

Este.. Ok...

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Nuevo comienzo?

LUKA

¡No, no, no y no! ¡No puede ser realmente! Cuando salí del antro me encontré con quien menos/_más _quería hablar, ¡realmente no! Cuando abrí la puerta, Kaito y sus amigos estaban ahí. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? Simplemente no. Intentamos mantener una conversación ''normal".

- Oh, Luka... ¡e-estas aquí! ¡t-tanto tiempo! -Empezó Kaito.

- Eh, si... mucho tiempo ¿cómo has estado? -Dije.

- Pues... trabajo en un puesto de ayuda al cliente y entrega de refrigerios y comida... -Sonrío.

- ¿Puesto de hamburguesas? -Dije.

- Sí... ¡b-bueno, ese no es el problema! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Problema, qué problema? -Reí- Bueno, no importa, Miku me llevo a pasear con las chicas. -Aclare.

- ¡Oh, chica, nosotros también! -Dijo Gakupo.

- Je, je, que bien por ustedes. Una pregunta Kaito... -Dije.

- ¿Si, Luka? ¿Qué pasa? -Dijo Kaito.

- ¿Gumi trabaja contigo? -Dije con una mirada que asusto a Kaito.

- ¡E-Este, si! ¿P-Por qué? -Me pregunto nervioso.

- Por nada...-Los dos entramos al antro y empezamos a ir con nuestras amigas, aunque realmente no teníamos de que hablar, solamente cuando alguno preguntaba que en donde trabajaba y que si queríamos algo de beber.

Al cabo de un rato, Gumi se emborracho y Gakupo también, los demás los llevamos a sus respectivos hogares y la noche termino, excepto cuando agarre del hombro a Kaito.

- Este... ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? -Pregunte sonrojada.

- Oh, claro... -Me respondió Kaito- ¿Quieres que hablemos de los últimos 2 años?

- ¿para qué más quisiera que vinieras? -Dije seria.

- ¡p-por nada...! -Dijo sonrojado- Lo siento...

-Reí- ¡Ja, ja, es una broma! Vamos a mi casa.

Los dos fuimos a mi casa y ahí, junto con té caliente y un sofá muy desgastado, empezamos a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho sin el otro, de los éxitos, de los errores y de otras cosas, hasta que llego el punto mas difícil de todos.

- La... ¿recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos? -Dije, dando un sorbo de té a mi taza.

- ¡Claro que si! Esa ancianita fue tan amable con nosotros. -Dijo recordando y con una sonrisa.

- **Murió. **-Dije.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Se quedo confundido.

- **Murió **-Repetí.

El se puso en mi hombro y empezó a sollozar como magdalena, hasta que sonó el timbre y él levanto la vista, tenía ¿pintura manchada en sus ojos? ¡y de la mala marca!, fui a abrir y era un japones que parecía americano con nombre de mexicano, lo había visto varias veces, se llamaba Gerardo. Muchos le decían Gerardo el japones.

- ¡Hey! ¿Aquí esta Kaito? -Dijo Gerardo, él era siempre un buen tipo, tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos abiertos, parecía como de esos programas donde siempre hay alguien guapo y carismático, simplemente, buen tipo.

- ¡Oh, si! ¿eres amigo suyo?

- Ja, ja, no. Un amigo mío que conoce a Oliver que conoce a Gakupo que conoce a Kaito me dijo que lo fuera a buscar, Gakupo consiguió mi teléfono de su primo que es amigo de mi hermano que conoce a el emperador de Rusia que conoce a mi perro, el le dijo a el primo de Gakupo que conoce a mi hermano que conoce al emperador de Rusia que conoce a mi perro, el cual le dijo que mi primo hermano tenia mi numero, pero este lo quito porque mi amigo que conoce a Oliver le dijo que lo quitara, así que Gakupo consiguió mi teléfono de mi amigo que conoce a Oliver que este conoce a Gakupo, el cual conoce a Kaito.

- ¡Para, maldición! ¡No me tenías que decir todo eso! -Dije, confusa y molesta.

- Ya lo se, me dijo Gakupo que te lo dijera así, dice que disfruta de ver a a la gente molesta...

- Pero... el no me puede ver, lo sabe ¿no?

- Eso le dije, pero dice que no importaba... bueno, ¿y kaito? -Intento mirar si estaba por ahí.

- Oh, ahora mismo lo llamo. -Dije y me fui.

* * *

KAITO

Espere en la sala mientras Luka hablaba con un japones. Cuando regreso me dijo:

- Oye, Gakupo te mando a alguien para recogerte. -Dijo ella.

- Ah... ok... -Me levante y fui hacía la puerta.

- ¡Hey! ¡Tienes cara de Kaito! -Dijo.

- Pues así me llamo... ¿nos vamos? -Dije.

- ¡Claro!

Me llevo hacía su auto, lo único que recuerdo es que me dormí y desperté en la cama de Gakupo, mientras el dormía en el piso. Claro si estuviéramos en un sueño, yo dormía en el piso. Hasta la mañana siguiente que me levante y fui hacía la cocina, ahí estaba Len haciendo algo de Hot Cakes.

- Hey, ¿Hot Cakes? ¿no prefieres los plátanos? -Dije.

- ¡NO DISCRIMINES! -Me dijo, obviamente gritando.

- ¡Oye, oye, no grites! ¿qué le pasa? -Le pregunte a Gakupo.

- Fiebre del seme, ya le paso a Oliver. -Me respondió.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey, pequeño uke de Len!

- ¡Cállate! -Me mostró el dedo que no se debe decir- ¡No soy un maldito uke! ¡Soy un seme hecho y derecho!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ni en tus sueños te crees eso! -Dijo Oliver.

- ¡Cállense malditos bastardos, soy un seme, UN SEME!

Siguió molestando, de verdad que cansa...

* * *

**Narrador: **¿Qué, eso es todo?

**Nieme: **Sí... quería subirlo rápido, ¡perdón!

**Gerardo: **Ni tan rápido...

**Narrador: **¡¿Todo este maldito tiempo y solo eso?!

**Nieme: **¡Exacto! ¡Haganlo ustedes! ¡Hagan todo lo que yo hago!

**Narrador/Gerardo: **¡Nos queda tiempo!

**Nieme: **Ya, ya...


	4. La criada de Kaito

¡Hola~! Aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de el fanfic, lo siento mucho por estar en este Hiatus. =o= ¡Pero regresé!

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO.**

* * *

Kaito salió de la casa de Gakupo justo a tiempo antes de que Len siguiera siendo seme. Aunque hasta afuera se podían oír sus gritos. Así que Kaito adelantó el paso y fue directo a casa de Luka. Toco tres veces como siempre hacía antes y Luka lo dejo pasar.

-¡Kaito! ¿Como te fue con Gakupo? -Preguntó amablemente Luka.

-Pues, bien relativamente. Con un dolor de espalda horrible y este Len tiene la fiebre del seme. ¿Sabes? Es muy fastidiante. -Confesó Kaito.

-Te entiendo, Rin paso con lo mismo con la fiebre de la tachi. Aun así, Gerardo me visitó hoy, está aquí, realmente. Pasa, por favor. -Kaito paso como ella dijo.

Adentro todo estaba mucho más ordenado que ayer, Gerardo estaba limpiando todo el lugar sin mirar a nadie, solo limpiaba como un robot. Hasta que por fin terminó la última esquina del lugar, después miró a Kaito y puso cara de asombro.

-Hola, Kaito. Hum… ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? -Dijo aún con su cara de asombro.

-Eh, claro, ¿Para qué? -Dijo Kaito.

-¡Solo ven! -Gerardo agarró del brazo a Kaito y después subieron las escaleras, ahí apago todas las luces y se le quedó mirando serio- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Luka me a hecho su criada, ¡Su criada! Ayudame, por favor. -Dijo casi sollozando.

-Hey, calmate. ¿Cómo qué te ha hecho su criada? -Pregunto Kaito confuso.

-¡Lo que dije! Solamente llegue con pavo para festejar que se habían reencontrado y luego limpie un polvo que había en el sofá con mis manos, ¡nada más! después esta Luka dijo que era bueno para la limpieza y me ordenó a limpiar toda la sala de abajo junto con la cocina. Ayuda, por favor.

-Bueno, Luka siempre a estado desesperada en eso de la limpieza. Así que te ayudaré, ¿Qué tal si yo soy su criada? Así tu sales de esta y yo pasaré tiempo con Luka.

-No te recomiendo eso, intenté hacer una conversación con ella miles de veces pero ella simplemente dijo que siguiera limpiando y me callará, aún así, ¿Harías eso por mí?

-¡Eres mi amigo desde hace menos de 24 horas, no te voy a decepcionar! -Justo cuando terminó la frase se oyeron pasos subiendo las escaleras, Gerardo solo se sobresaltó mientras Kaito estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luka terminó de subir las escaleras y miró a los dos que estaban ahí a oscuras. Pero luego miro a Kaito que se le acercaba "sensualmente" como él decía.

-Oye, Luka, ¿qué tal si dejas a Gerardo libre de ser tu criada y me esCOGES a mi? -La palabra "COGES" lo dijo muy alto.

-Vale, creo, inicias mañana y sin paga. Gerardo, puedes irte. -Dijo Luka con frialdad.

-¡Yupi yey yey! -Dijo Gerardo dando saltitos y saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí, lo último que se oyó de él fue como cerro de portazo la puerta.

Al día siguiente, Kaito se levantó y miró a su alrededor, estaba en la casa de Luka.

-¿Esta es una señal de los dioses? -Preguntó Kaito al cielo, elevando las manos, justo en ese instante llegó Luka.

-¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA, LEVÁNTATE Y LIMPIA TODO EL MALDITO SUELO QUE ESTÁ MUGRIENTO! -Grito.

-¡Si, Luka señor! -Dijo levantándose.

-¡LO DIJISTE TODO MAL, IMBÉCIL! ¡REPITELO!

-¡Si si señor Luka señor! -Repitió, Luka le dio una cachetada.

-SI LUKA SEÑORITA PARA TI. -Dijo, mientras se iba.

Después de eso, Kaito tuvo que vestirse como criada y empezó a limpiar todo, empezó a las 9 en punto de la mañana y terminó a las 6 en punto de la tarde.

-¿Ahora… me… puedo… ir? -Dijo entre jadeos.

-Claro que no, ven, vamos a jugar Monopoly. -Dijo Luka sonriente.

-¡¿Deberás?!

-¡Si! ¡Tu limpiaras todo lo que hagamos! ¡ENTREN CHICAS! -Grito Luka.

-¿Chicas qué? -Cuando terminó Kaito esa frase, entraron todas las chicas, Gumi, Rin, Haku, Miku, entre las demás, todas ellas en pijama.

Al terminar todo lo que hicieron las chicas, Kaito tenía que recoger todo lo que habían hecho.

-¿Por qué…? -Se preguntaba mientras barría y trapeaba, Luka estaba durmiendo- Espera… -Dijo mientras pensaba una brillante idea.

Se escondió en el cuarto de Luka, dejo una notita que decía "para Luka" y después dejó el traje de criada, agarró sus ropas y cosas y se fue de su casa, esperando poder entrar en el avión para ir a México a ganarse la vida como empleado en alguna taquería de por ahí.

* * *

Bueno pues ahí se los dejo, ¿qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿podrá este Kaito conseguir su sueño de tacos? ¡Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo! :DD


End file.
